Tsurugi Yuuichi
Tsurugi Yuuichi (剣城 優一) is one of the supporting characters in the series. He is the older brother of Tsurugi Kyousuke. Appearance His appearance is quite similar to his younger brother. Both almost have the same hairstyles. He is mostly seen wearing patient clothes in the hospital. He isn't shown to have any casual clothes yet, since he is at the hospital most of the time. It is seen that when he was young, he used to wear a white T-shirt with blue stripes with a black star. He also wore blue shorts and trainers. He has a wheelchair to move around. He has a small mole below his lips. Keshin Armed When using Keshin Armed and arming himself with Ma Senshi Pendragon, Yuuichi wears a cyan and black armor with black gloves, black boots and a black belt. He also has cyan and black wings, shaped similarly to those of his Keshin. His headpiece is almost identical to that of Ma Senshi Pendragon, white with two black horns positioned on the front. Personality He is a very nice, kind and caring brother. He had saved his brother from getting hurt by falling off a tree-as he had climbed up there to get their soccer ball. But while saving his brother, he got severely injured. Also, he wants that Kyousuke's dream of playing soccer came true instead of his and was about to give his soccer to Kyousuke. Plot Yuuichi first appeared in Episode 3 and joined the Tenmas, to play against Protocol Omega. Immediately, he recovered the ball and dribbled past most of the members the adverse team. He then used his keshin, Ma Senshi Pendragon, and then fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. Tenma did the same and they made a mighty shoot which scored the second and final goal for Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0 against Protocol Omega. After that, Alpha and his team left. He later explained that, in his timeline, his leg injuries never happened and eventually he and his brother were given the chance of going abroad to play soccer. However, their father could only pay for one of them go. Yuuichi then tells them to let Kyousuke go, since he likes soccer much more than him, but his brother replies to them to send Yuuichi, saying that he is tired from soccer. He then asks Tenma and Fei to let him join Tenmas in order to bring the soccer back to Kyousuke, which both of them accepts. It was later revealed by Shindou Takuto that Yuuichi was one of the strongest players of Raimon during his time at the school, but that he returned many times to see how the team is going. In Episode 4, he wanted to play soccer with Tsurugi one more time before he would fade from existence. His wish was granted when he played one more time with Kyousuke. Later in the episode he fused with his brother's aura and used Death Drop, which scored and gave the first point to Raimon, giving also the victory again to the team. Later, Yuuichi was seen disappearing because winning the match against Protocol Omega means repairing the altered history and the alternative Yuuchi along with his timeline is fading out of existence. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 60 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Great Blaster' *'OF Shippuu Dash' Mixi Max *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'SH Death Drop' (Keshin Armed and Mixi Max form) *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'OF Shippuu Dash' Keshin *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Keshin Armed *'KHA Tsurugi Yuuichi + Ma Senshi Pendragon' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' Relationships *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Younger Brother) *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' Trivia *Tsurugi Yuuichi and his younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke, are big fans of Gouenji Shuuya. Category:Boys Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Raimon Category:Tenmas Category:Fire Characters